


The End Of Winter

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Carrying on the conversation at the end of 'The Dead of Winter'.





	The End Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first forage into this fandom, so please be kind ...

“What happened here, you’re not to blame for any of it. Not then, not now. As for handing in your papers, if it’s all the same to you, between us, we make a not bad detective. I’m the brains, obviously …”

“Obviously. Nice speech, Sir and the sentiment’s appreciated. Trouble is whilst you may think I’m a good enough Sergeant for you, I unfortunately, do not.”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake man! Come on, you’re off the hook! Your … your liaison with Scarlett was a mistake which didn’t impede on the investigation, so just forget about it and move on!”

“My liaison with Scarlett was a mistake, Sir on more than one level but it served its purpose in another way.”

“Oh? And what was that then, lad?”

“You’ve always plagued yourself with wonderings about my sexuality, haven’t you, Sir?”

“Me … no … no of course I haven’t!”

“I’ll tell you the truth as long as you pay me the same courtesy, Sir.”

“Well … yes, perhaps I _did_ wonder, maybe once or twice, but you slept with Scarlett so now I know you’re …”

“Bisexual, Sir. I freely admit I prefer the company of men as my bed mates, but I’d more than happily settle with a woman if love were to be involved. I don’t really like one night stands, nor any kind of casual sex. You might say that I’ve been saving myself. Sex can be expensive or sex can be very cheap but at the end of the day, it’s just sex and without the trimmings of love and feeling, it means little to me. My night with Scarlett reminded me of the fact.”

“Oh … oh I see! Well, no I don’t see, how does that affect your career exactly?”

“I know I might come across as somewhat cold sometimes, Sir, but I’m as capable of falling in love as the next man. And when I fall, I fall hard.”

“Hang on, are you telling me that you’re in love with Scarlett?”

Hathaway barked a short, rare laugh.

“Oh God if only it were that simple!”

“Then tell me man! James … what’s bothering you? Why all this talk about resigning?”

“It would be inappropriate for me to stay, Sir, at least under your jurisdiction.”

“Oh good grief, what’s so bloody inappropriate?”

“Please don’t ask the question if you fear the answer, Sir.”

“Just tell me, man!”

“Well… I’m sure you’d agree that it would be highly inappropriate for a Detective Sergeant to fall in love with his Inspector.”

Robbie Lewis’ heart missed a beat.

“Who exactly are you thinking would call it inappropriate, Sergeant? The writers of The Rule Book? Chief Superintendent Innocent? Me?” Lewis whispered.

“Any of the above, Sir.”

“Well it would be none of Innocent’s business and Morse told me what he thought of the Rule Book years ago. I learned to treat it with the same contempt.”

“That just leaves you then, Sir.”

Fully alert now, Lewis’ gaze dropped to Hathaway’s lips with longing.

“I have to warn you, Sir if this is about to be some sort of psychological test performed on me, then I _will_ fail it.”

“No, no test. I just … I’d just like to kiss you if that’s alright?”

“If that’s what you really want to do, I’ve no time for the merely curious. Only do it if you mean it.”

“Oh, James, I mean it alright.”

They fell into the long awaited kiss which was sweet and right and felt like coming home. Nothing mattered, their positions, their ages or the fact that Robert Lewis had never passionately kissed another man before. He was a fast learner and the man that he had fantasised about for months was making him feel fantastic.

“Whose place is closer?” Hathaway breathed.

“Um, mine I think, but I have to warn you, I’ve never done this before!”

“Well neither have I, with you. We’ll learn together. It’ll be a first time for the both of us …”

“James?”

“Yes?”

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?”

“Did you know that I wanted you? From the first day of being in your company that I wanted you?”

“No. No I had no idea until now.”

“I’m the same as you you know, I need love, not just sex.”

“Well let’s get a cab to yours post haste and do some lovemaking then, Sir.”

“Oh and Sergeant?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“All the time we’re off duty, you might as well drop the ‘Sir’.”

“Really? Oh great thank you, Sir!”

Hand in hand they moved amongst the lengthening shadows before finding themselves bathed in the light of a taxi rank. They boarded the cab which would take them into their futures, a new Spring dawning.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
